gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoachTheIntelCollector
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the AP Pistol page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 01:38, March 16, 2014 (UTC) User page The reason I have added an "unofficial" tag to your page is because you are adding fan-fiction content to your page. Apologies if it appears pedantic, but it's just to signify the content. SJWalker (talk) 18:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Please, don't compress the mission infoboxes, it only make then harder and more confusing to edit afterwards. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) You've been told too many times now. It's been said how to avoid this, yet you choose to ignore. • • 17:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Your image don't have a proper name and license. It should be named "FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Christmas Notification.png" and have a instead (although there is not option to add a GTAO license, you can manually change it after uploading the image by using the source editor). Please be sure to follow our Media Policy before uploading any more images. Thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:08, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Hey. So I noticed how hard you worked today here, and of course, ever since you came to GTA Wiki. I think your work and competence is brilliant, - how do you feel about going for Patroller? You'd be great in the role. You have experience and know how things work here :) Consider the offer. Monk Talk 16:41, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there - whenever you're ready, you can apply for patroller here. Good luck! 17:40, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I moved the request over the RfA since newer requests go above the older ones - otherwise, all good! 17:54, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats! You're now a Patroller! We will need a staff pic, of a GTA Artwork for you on the Staff page. I assumed you were American since your page states you're from Maine, New England. Correct me if I'm wrong. Your staff color should update soon :) Monk Talk 18:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Which one's that? Can you send me a link? Monk Talk 20:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I offer you my congratulations as well on your promotion to Patroller! I wish you good luck in your new role. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:08, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Roach :D-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) If your friend is able to steal a Dukes without getting kicked out... ...then why does GTA Online kick me out of the Blista Compact like other vehicles stealable only in SP? And no, its obviously not a glitch, mind you. 20:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Pretty much. I tested it on PC and this was the proof I can give you. 17:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Op I first though it was a type of the mission, but that's because I wasn't notified until I saw your advice about the merging. I'll see if I can fix that before doing the remaining ones. :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:54, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:08, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Import/Export page layout Hey man. Should probably discuss this with you, given you seem to be up to date on the latest DLCs and stuff. Can you join chat? It'll make it easier :) Monk Talk 14:50, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Staff specialties Hi Roach. I've listed the staff specialization on the Staff article. It would be helpful if you could add a few to your staff box. Cheers! - Monk Talk 22:40, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Doomsday heists Hey, good work on the finale page, please feel free to take over The Doomsday Heist and do the full sequence. I have no real interest in it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:50, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Re edit conflicts Damn, sorry. Do you still have the browser tab open, sometimes hitting the back button will give you the cached version of your edit (depending on your browser)? Or at least a cached version of the conflict page so you may be able to salvage your edit. For future reference, I don't have an issue with a conflict over-write of a minor edit, so would have been happy for you to claim priority in the edit conflict page (although I think that page has got a little more confusing and difficult to merge conflicting edits). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:41, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Removed interwiki pest message Heads up, I have removed this and blocked that pest from this wiki too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:35, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:42, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Bureaucrat. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:36, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Problems with Additional Info I need help with creating a character info it doesn’t seem to work for me how can I add more additional info to character about me